wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
歡樂Party! (Taiwanese video)
歡樂Party!, '''translated to Happy Party!' is the second Taiwanese Wiggles video. It was released on December 10, 2003. It was also filmed in early 2003. Songs #阿亮的聖誕舞 #Big Red Car #Walk #兩邊看 #Dorothy的生日party #船長的魔法扣子 #Bing Bang Bong海盜歌 #Henry的章魚舞 #海灘真是有趣 #造飛機 #伸出手指頭扭扭扭 #Dorothy的歡樂party #Wiggle Groove #Wiggles組曲 #發揮想像和學習 #迪士尼遊戲屋再見歌 'Bonus Features:''' *My Man Stanley (theme from the Mandarin dub of Disney's Stanley) *Karaoke Songs: #Big Red Car #兩邊看 #伸出手指頭扭扭扭 English translations (Mandarin song titles only) #Liang's Christmas Dance #Look Both Ways #Dorothy's Birthday Party #Captain's Magic Buttons #Bing Bang Bong, Pirate Song #Henry's Octopus Dance #The Beach is Really Interesting #Make an Airplane #Point Your Fingers and Twist #Dorothy's Joyous Party #Wiggles Suite #Play, Imagine and Learn #Playhouse Disney Goodbye Song Segments # 雞腿超人 # 飛毛船長的魔法釦子 # 別油漆 # Danny 聽歌劇 # Carlos 的籃球夢 Cast * Carlos Chang - Carlos Wiggle * Arthur Chen - Arthur Wiggle * Anni Hsu - Anni Wiggle * Danny Shao - Danny Wiggle * Hsueh-Liang Pu - Himself Gallery File:TheChristmasSamba1.png|"Liang's Christmas Dance" File:TheChristmasSamba2.png File:TheChristmasSamba3.png File:TheChristmasSamba4.png File:TheChristmasSamba5.png File:TheChristmasSamba6.png File:TheChristmasSamba7.png File:TheChristmasSamba8.png File:TheChristmasSamba9.png File:TheChristmasSamba10.png File:TheChristmasSamba11.png File:TheChristmasSamba12.png File:TheChristmasSamba13.png File:TheChristmasSamba14.png File:TheChristmasSamba15.png File:TheChristmasSamba16.png File:TheChristmasSamba17.png File:TheChristmasSamba18.png File:TheChristmasSamba19.png File:TheChristmasSamba20.png|Santa File:TheChristmasSamba21.png File:TheChristmasSamba22.png File:TheChristmasSamba23.png File:TheChristmasSamba24.png File:TheChristmasSamba25.png File:TheChristmasSamba26.png File:TheChristmasSamba27.png File:TheChristmasSamba28.png File:TheChristmasSamba29.png File:TheChristmasSamba30.png File:TheChristmasSamba31.png File:TheChristmasSamba32.png File:TheChristmasSamba33.png File:TheChristmasSamba34.png File:TheChristmasSamba35.png File:TheChristmasSamba36.png File:TheChristmasSamba37.png File:TheChristmasSamba38.png File:TheChristmasSamba39.png File:TheChristmasSamba40.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)1.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles sleeping File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)2.png|Danny sleeping File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)3.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)4.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)5.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)6.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)7.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)8.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)9.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)10.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCarTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Title card File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)11.png|Wiggle House and the Big Red Car File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)12.png|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)13.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)14.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)15.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)16.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)17.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)18.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)19.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)20.png|Anni playing the keyboard File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)21.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)22.png|Wags, The Wiggles, and Captain File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)23.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)24.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)25.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)26.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)27.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)28.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)29.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)30.png|Danny sleeping File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)31.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)32.png|Danny waking up File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)33.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)34.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)35.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)36.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)37.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)38.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)39.png|Arthur File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)40.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)41.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)42.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)43.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)44.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)45.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)46.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)47.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)48.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)49.png|Carlos File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)50.png|The Wiggles and Henry File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)51.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)52.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)53.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)54.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)55.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)56.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)57.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)58.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)59.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)60.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)61.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)62.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)63.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)64.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)65.png File:Foodman(Taiwanese)1.png File:Foodman(Taiwanese)2.png|Arthur File:Foodman(Taiwanese)3.png|Arthur eating chicken File:Foodman(Taiwanese)4.png|Arthur as Foodman File:Foodman(Taiwanese)5.png|Anni, Danny, Foodman, and Carlos File:Foodman(Taiwanese)6.png File:Foodman(Taiwanese)7.png File:Foodman(Taiwanese)8.png File:Foodman(Taiwanese)9.png File:Foodman(Taiwanese)10.png File:Foodman(Taiwanese)11.png File:Foodman(Taiwanese)12.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)1.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)2.png|Dorothy and Arthur File:Walk(Taiwanese)3.png|Arthur and Officer Beeples File:Walk(Taiwanese)4.png|Henry and Arthur File:Walk(Taiwanese)5.png|Dorothy, Arthur, and Wags File:Walk(Taiwanese)6.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)7.png|Wags and Arthur File:Walk(Taiwanese)8.png|Danny sleepwalking File:Walk(Taiwanese)9.png File:WalkTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Title card File:Walk(Taiwanese)10.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)11.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)12.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)13.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)14.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)15.png|"Walk" File:Walk(Taiwanese)16.png|Danny and Wags File:Walk(Taiwanese)17.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)18.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)19.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)20.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)21.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)22.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)23.png|Danny and Dorothy File:Walk(Taiwanese)24.png|Arthur, Wags, and Anni File:Walk(Taiwanese)25.png|Danny, Dorothy, Carlos, and Henry File:Walk(Taiwanese)26.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)27.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)28.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)29.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)30.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)31.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)32.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)33.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)34.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)35.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)36.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)37.png File:Walk(Taiwanese)38.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)1.png|Carlos and Dorothy File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)2.png|Arthur on the sidewalk File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)3.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)4.png|Carlos, Dorothy, and Arthur File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)5.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)6.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)7.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)8.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)9.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)10.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)11.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)12.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)13.png File:LookBothWaysTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Taiwanese title card File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)14.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)15.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)16.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)17.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)18.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)19.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)20.png|Henry, Anni, and Danny File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)21.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)22.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)23.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)24.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)25.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)26.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)27.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)28.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)29.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)30.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)31.png|Carlos, Dorothy, Wags, and Arthur File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)32.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)33.png|Danny, Officer Beeples, Henry, and Anni File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)34.png|"Look Both Ways" File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)35.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)36.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)37.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)38.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)39.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)40.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)41.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)42.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)43.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)44.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)45.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)46.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)47.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)48.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)49.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)50.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)51.png File:LookBothWays(Taiwanese)52.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)1.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)2.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)3.png|Arthur and Danny File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)4.png|Anni and Carlos File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)5.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)6.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)7.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)8.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)9.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)10.png|Dorothy File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)11.png|"Dorothy's Birthday Party" File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)12.png|Wags, Dorothy, and Henry File:Dorothy'sBirthdayPartyTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Taiwanese title card File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)13.png|Anni File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)14.png|Arthur, Wags, Dorothy, Henry, and Carlos File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)15.png|Danny and Captain File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)16.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)17.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)18.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)19.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)20.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)21.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)22.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)23.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)24.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)25.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)26.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)27.png|Henry File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)28.png|Wags and Henry File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)29.png|Wags File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)30.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)31.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)32.png|Anni, Henry, and Dorothy File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)33.png|Danny, Wags, Dorothy, Henry, and Anni File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)34.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)35.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)36.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)37.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)38.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)39.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)40.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)41.png File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)42.png|Carlos, Henry, and Dorothy File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)43.png|The Wiggly Group File:BandPractice1.png|The Wiggles doing their band practice File:BandPractice2.png File:BandPractice3.png File:BandPractice4.png File:BandPractice5.png File:BandPractice6.png File:BandPractice7.png File:BandPractice8.png File:BandPractice9.png File:BandPractice10.png File:BandPractice11.png File:BandPractice12.png File:BandPractice13.png File:BandPractice14.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)1.png|The S.S Feathersword File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)2.png|Carlos, Captain, and Danny File:Captain'sMagicButtonsTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Title card File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)3.png|"Captain's Magic Buttons" File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)4.png|The Wiggles and Captain File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)5.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)6.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)7.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)8.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)9.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)10.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)11.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)12.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)13.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)14.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)15.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)16.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)17.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)18.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)19.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(Taiwanese)20.png|Captain Feathersword File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)1.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)2.png|Captain sleeping File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)3.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)4.png|Anni and Captain File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)5.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)6.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)7.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)8.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)9.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)10.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)11.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)12.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)13.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)14.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)15.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)16.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)Taiwanesetitlecard.png|Title card File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)17.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)18.png|"Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song)" File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)19.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)20.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)21.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)22.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)23.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)24.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)25.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)26.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)27.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)28.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)29.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)30.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)31.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)32.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)33.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)34.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)35.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)36.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)37.png|Green Catfish File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)38.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)39.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)40.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)41.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)42.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)43.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)44.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)45.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)46.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)47.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)48.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)49.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)50.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)51.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)52.png File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)(Taiwanese)53.png File:PaintingaTable1.png File:PaintingaTable2.png File:PaintingaTable3.png|The Wiggles File:PaintingaTable4.png|Carlos File:PaintingaTable5.png|Arthur File:PaintingaTable6.png|Anni File:PaintingaTable7.png|A table File:PaintingaTable8.png File:PaintingaTable9.png|Danny and Anni File:PaintingaTable10.png|Arthur and Carlos File:PaintingaTable11.png File:PaintingaTable12.png File:PaintingaTable13.png File:PaintingaTable14.png File:PaintingaTable15.png File:PaintingaTable16.png File:PaintingaTable17.png File:PaintingaTable18.png File:PaintingaTable19.png File:PaintingaTable20.png File:PaintingaTable21.png File:PaintingaTable22.png File:PaintingaTable23.png File:PaintingaTable24.png File:PaintingaTable25.png File:PaintingaTable26.png File:PaintingaTable27.png File:PaintingaTable28.png File:PaintingaTable29.png File:PaintingaTable30.png File:PaintingaTable31.png File:PaintingaTable32.png File:PaintingaTable33.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:PaintingaTable34.png File:PaintingaTable35.png File:PaintingaTable36.png File:PaintingaTable37.png File:PaintingaTable38.png File:PaintingaTable39.png|Dorothy File:PaintingaTable40.png File:PaintingaTable41.png File:PaintingaTable42.png File:PaintingaTable43.png File:PaintingaTable44.png File:PaintingaTable45.png File:PaintingaTable46.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)1.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)2.png|Arthur, Danny, Henry, and Anni File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)3.png|Henry File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)4.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)5.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)6.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)7.png|The Wiggles and Henry File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)8.png|Henry and Danny File:Henry'sDanceTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Taiwanese title card File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)9.png|"Henry's Dance" File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)10.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)11.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)12.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)13.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)14.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)15.png|The Fishettes File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)16.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)17.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)18.png|Henry, Anni, and Carlos File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)19.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)20.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)21.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)22.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)23.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)24.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)25.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)26.png|Henry and Anni File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)27.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)28.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)29.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)30.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)31.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)32.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)33.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)34.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)35.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)36.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)37.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)38.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)39.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)40.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)41.png File:Henry'sDance(Taiwanese)42.png File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)1.png File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)2.png File:HavingFunattheBeachTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Title card File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)3.png|"Having Fun At The Beach" File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)4.png|The Wiggles on a surfboard File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)5.png|Dorothy, Captain, and Henry File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)6.png File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)7.png File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)8.png File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)9.png|Dorothy and Henry File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)10.png File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)11.png File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)12.png File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)13.png File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)14.png File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)15.png File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)16.png File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)17.png File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)18.png File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)19.png File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)20.png File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)21.png File:HavingFunattheBeach(Taiwanese)22.png|Anni and Arthur File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)1.png|The Wiggles' bedroom doors File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)2.png|Carlos, Arthur, and Anni File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)3.png|Danny sleeping in headphones File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)4.png|"Wake up, Danny!" File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)5.png File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)6.png File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)7.png File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)8.png|"Wake up, Danny!" File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)9.png|Carlos, Danny, and Arthur File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)10.png|The Wiggles File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)11.png|Danny File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)12.png|Anni File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)13.png|Arthur File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)14.png|Carlos File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)15.png File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)16.png File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)17.png File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)18.png File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)19.png File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)20.png File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)21.png File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)22.png File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)23.png File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)24.png|"Wake up, Danny!" File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)25.png File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)26.png File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)27.png File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)28.png File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)29.png File:WiggleOpera(Taiwanese)30.png File:MakeanAirplane1.png|A paper airplane File:MakeanAirplane2.png|Danny and a paper airplane File:MakeanAirplane3.png File:MakeanAirplane4.png File:MakeanAirplane5.png File:MakeanAirplane6.png File:MakeanAirplane7.png File:MakeanAirplane8.png File:MakeanAirplane9.png|"Make an Airplane" File:MakeanAirplane10.png File:MakeanAirplane11.png File:MakeanAirplane12.png File:MakeanAirplane13.png File:MakeanAirplane14.png File:MakeanAirplane15.png File:MakeanAirplane16.png File:MakeanAirplane17.png File:MakeanAirplane18.png File:MakeanAirplane19.png File:MakeanAirplane20.png File:MakeanAirplane21.png File:MakeanAirplane22.png File:MakeanAirplane23.png File:MakeanAirplane24.png File:MakeanAirplane25.png File:MakeanAirplane26.png File:MakeanAirplane27.png File:MakeanAirplane28.png File:MakeanAirplane29.png File:MakeanAirplane30.png File:MakeanAirplane31.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)1.png|Arthur File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)2.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)3.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)4.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)5.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)6.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)7.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)8.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)9.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)10.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)11.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)Taiwanesetitlecard.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)12.png|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)13.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)14.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)15.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)16.png|Dorothy File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)17.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)18.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)19.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)20.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)21.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)22.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)23.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)24.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)25.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)26.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)27.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)28.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)29.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)30.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)31.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)32.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)33.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)34.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)35.png|Danny and Arthur File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)36.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)37.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)38.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)39.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)40.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)41.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)42.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)43.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)44.png File:Basketball1.png|Flora Door File:Basketball2.png|Carlos File:Basketball3.png File:Basketball4.png|The Wiggles basketball hoop File:Basketball5.png File:Basketball6.png|The Wiggles File:Basketball7.png File:Basketball8.png|Danny, Arthur, and Carlos File:Basketball9.png|Carlos and Anni File:Basketball10.png File:Basketball11.png File:Basketball12.png|Arthur and Danny File:Basketball13.png|Carlos playing basketball File:Basketball14.png|Arthur playing basketball File:Basketball15.png|Anni playing basketball File:Basketball16.png|Danny playing basketball File:Basketball17.png File:Basketball18.png File:Basketball19.png File:Basketball20.png File:Basketball21.png File:Basketball22.png File:Basketball23.png File:Basketball24.png File:Basketball25.png File:Basketball26.png File:Basketball27.png|Anni, Carlos, and Arthur File:Basketball28.png|Anni and Carlos File:Basketball29.png File:Basketball30.png File:Basketball31.png File:Basketball32.png File:Basketball33.png File:Basketball34.png File:Basketball35.png File:Basketball36.png File:Basketball37.png File:Basketball38.png File:Basketball39.png File:Basketball40.png File:Basketball41.png|Anni File:Basketball42.png File:Basketball43.png File:Basketball44.png File:Basketball45.png File:Basketball46.png File:Basketball47.png File:Basketball48.png File:Basketball49.png File:Basketball50.png|Arthur and Carlos File:Basketball51.png File:Basketball52.png File:Basketball53.png File:Basketball54.png|Danny File:Basketball55.png File:Basketball56.png File:Basketball57.png|Danny and Carlos File:Basketball58.png File:Basketball59.png File:Basketball60.png File:Basketball61.png File:Basketball62.png|Danny, Anni, and Arthur File:Basketball63.png File:Basketball64.png File:Basketball65.png File:Basketball66.png File:Basketball67.png File:Basketball68.png File:Basketball69.png File:Basketball70.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)1.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)2.png|The Wiggles, Henry, and Wags File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)3.png|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)4.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)5.png|Arthur and Henry File:Dorothy'sDancePartyTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Taiwanese title card File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)6.png|Dorothy and Wags File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)7.png|"Dorothy's Dance Party" File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)8.png|Wags, Dorothy, and Henry File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)9.png|Wags, Dorothy, Henry, Anthony, and Danny File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)10.png|Henry and Danny File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)11.png|Captain and Carlos File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)12.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)13.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)14.png|Dorothy, Henry, Arthur, and Danny File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)15.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)16.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)17.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)18.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)19.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)20.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)21.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)22.png|Captain, Carlos, Anni, and Wags File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)23.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)24.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)25.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)26.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)27.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)28.png|Captain, Carlos, Anni, Wags, Henry, and Dortohy File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)29.png|Wags, Dorothy, and Danny File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)30.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)31.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)32.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)33.png|Danny playing the purple Fender Stratocaster electric guitar File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)34.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)35.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)36.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)37.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)38.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)39.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)40.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)41.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)42.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)43.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)44.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)45.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)46.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)47.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)48.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)49.png File:Dorothy'sDanceParty(Taiwanese)50.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)1.png|The Wiggles and Hseugh-Liang File:WiggleGrooveHappyParty!titlecard.png|Title card File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)2.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)3.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)4.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)5.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)6.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)7.png|Captain, Hseugh-Liang, and Dorothy File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)8.png|"Do The Wiggle Groove" File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)9.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)10.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)11.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)12.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)13.png|The Wiggly Group and Hseugh-Liang File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)14.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)15.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)16.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)17.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)18.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)19.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)20.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)21.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)22.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)23.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)24.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)25.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)26.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)27.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)28.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)29.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)30.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)31.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)32.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)33.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)34.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)35.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)36.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)37.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)38.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)39.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)40.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)41.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)42.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)43.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)44.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)45.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)46.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)47.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)48.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)49.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)50.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)51.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)52.png File:WiggleGroove(HappyParty!)53.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley1.png|Captain TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley2.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley3.png|Captain tickling Arthur and Danny TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley4.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley5.png|Captain tickling Anni and Carlos TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley6.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles and Captain TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley7.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley8.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley9.png|Captain and Anni TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley10.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley11.png|Captain tickling Arthur TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley12.png|Arthur and Danny TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley13.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley14.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley15.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley16.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley17.png|Captain, Anni and Carlos TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley18.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley19.png|Captain tickling Arthur TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley20.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley21.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley22.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley23.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley24.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley25.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley26.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley27.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedleytitlecard.png|Title card TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley28.png|"Wiggles組曲" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley29.png|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley30.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley31.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley32.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley33.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley34.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley35.png|"Sweet Corn" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley36.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley37.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley38.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley39.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley40.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles and Sue the Cook TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley41.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley42.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley43.png|"The Monkey Dance" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley44.png|Wags, Arthur and Officer Beeples TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley45.png|Captain, Henry, Arthur and Danny TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley46.png|The Wiggly Group and Officer Beeples TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley47.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley48.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley49.png|"Wake Up, Danny!" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley50.png|Danny sleeping TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley51.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley52.png|Danny waking up TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley53.png|"Romp Bomp A Stomp" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley54.png|Dorothy, Captain, Arthur and Henry TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley55.png|Henry, Danny, Wags, Anni, Carlos and Officer Beeples TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley56.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley57.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley58.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley59.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley60.png|Carlos and Officer Beeples TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley61.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley62.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley63.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley64.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley65.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley66.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley67.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley68.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley69.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley70.png|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley71.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley72.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley73.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley74.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley75.png|"Captain's Magic Buttons" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley76.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley77.png|Dorothy, Arthur, Henry and Danny TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley78.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley79.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley80.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley81.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley82.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley83.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley84.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley85.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley86.png|"Wiggly Party" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley87.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley88.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley89.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley90.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley91.png|Dorothy and Arthur TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley92.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)1.png|"Playhouse Disney Theme" File:PlayhouseDisneySongTaiwanesetitlecard.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)2.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)3.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)4.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)5.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)6.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)7.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)8.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)9.png|Dorothy, Arthur, and Officer Beeples File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)10.png|Captain and Dorothy File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)11.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)12.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)13.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)14.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)15.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)16.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)17.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)18.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)19.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)20.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)21.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)22.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)23.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)24.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)25.png|Wags and Carlos File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)26.png File:PlayhouseDisneySong(Taiwanese)27.png File:AtPlayhouseDisney1.png|The sun File:AtPlayhouseDisney2.png|Dorothy, Arthur, and Wags File:AtPlayhouseDisney3.png|Anni, Dorothy, Arthur, and Wags File:AtPlayhouseDisney4.png|Danny File:AtPlayhouseDisney5.png|Danny, Carlos, and Anni File:AtPlayhouseDisney6.png|Danny, Carlos, Anni, and Henry File:AtPlayhouseDisney7.png|Wags, Captain, Arthur, Officer Beeples, and Dorothy File:AtPlayhouseDisney8.png File:AtPlayhouseDisney9.png|"Playhouse Disney Goodbye Song" File:AtPlayhouseDisney10.png Promo Pictures File:F260A49C-B2E4-4D97-97F2-6EC7B6967979.jpeg|"Liang's Christmas Dance" DVD Cover Gallery 歡樂Party!-BackCover.jpg|Back cover HappyParty-Disc.jpg|Disc 歡樂Party!-SeperateDVDRelease.jpg|Seperate DVD release CD Cover Gallery hqdefault......jpg|Front Cover 707175a2-958e-4d21-b8cc-e2b82f7dfc08.jpg|Back Cover Dda1e45f-a022-484a-a7f7-ebb260a1b8b4.jpg|Inside Cover Alternate Covers 32.jpg|Alternate cover #1 3.gif|Alternate Cover #2 DVD Menu (incomplete) File:HappyParty-DVDMenu.jpg Trivia * Music videos for the 發揮想像和學習 and迪士尼遊戲屋再見歌 are included as bonus features, as well as karaokes for Big Red Car, 兩邊看 and 伸出手指頭扭扭扭. * The Big Red Car music video includes multiple Mickey Mouse heads hidden as easter eggs. They are located in these instances: ** As a kite, along with other animals. ** As patterns on different colored/shaped alarm clocks ** The spheres with rose patterns form a Mickey head. * The song titles for 阿亮的聖誕舞 and Wiggle Groove are slightly different then the rest of the ones in the video. the CGI animations are replaced with an illustration of the Taiwanese Wiggles in the Big Red Car, and are shown 2 times in each music video, at both the beginning and the end. * For a limited time, The DVD box set included a coupon for tickets to Disney On Ice, in which the Taiwanese Wiggles were a supporting act. Video Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:2003 Category:2003 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Taiwanese Wiggles videos Category:Non-USA Videos Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Taiwan Category:Wiggly Songs Category:The Taiwanese Wiggles Category:2004